My Precious
by SweetAyu
Summary: Sesshomaru goes to an auction and he outbids all the bidders for Rin. He brings Rin to live with him at his mansion, slowly falling in love with her. He will do everything to make Rin feel and receive the happiness she deserves. Rin has a sad past, but lives an optimistic life. Her wish is to grow up into a proper lady and give Sesshomaru a happy life to take away his loneliness.


Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Author notes: **_'My Precious'_** was written in first P.O.V. It is my second time writing in first point of view, so please understand mistakes can be made. This was written for writing contest with the prompt **'Stuttering'**. I finally had a chance to upload it in fanfiction to share with Sesshomaru and Rin supporters. I hope the readers will enjoy reading this!

* * *

After seven long months, I was finally returning to Sesshomaru. He had sent me to a boarding school where they educated only girls.

He suggested that I should start taking classes to learn more about the society.

My favorite classes were art and culture, and industrial business management. I tried to make friends, but was not too successful. My stuttering problem prevented me from such a thing. I believe my stuttering originates from social anxiety. I have a hard time communicating with other people.

I don't talk much, but I do like having conversations with Sesshomaru and his butler, Jin. My teachers told me that although I don't talk, they believe I have a lot potential , because I'm very knowledgeable and I'm an eager student to learn.

It makes me happy to hear the praises of my teachers. During the past few months, I would send postage letters to Sesshomaru. I was really happy when I finally received a reply to one of my letters. He thanked me for sending letters to him and that he couldn't wait to see me back home on my vacations.

I glanced down to my handbag knowing that his letter was tucked in safely. The thought of Sesshomaru calling his mansion, my home made me blush.

I may not be his property anymore, but I still consider Sesshomaru like a master. He saved me on that fateful evening when he brought me on that auction show. He paid a lot of money for me and although I was not in debt with him, I still felt that I should contribute something back to him for all of his kindness.

According to his butler, Sesshomaru is a lonely person who devotes to his work full time and doesn't have many friends. I didn't want him to live like that. So, I promised myself that I would devote my life to make him happy.

Once I got off the train, I walked over to a carriage that awaited me. I couldn't wait to see his handsome face, again.

I stepped inside the carriage and found Sesshomaru sitting inside. I smiled happily and sat down next to him. He seemed happy to see me and that fact alone, made my heart beat louder.

"Sessh-Sessh-Sessh-Sesshomaru, I-i-i-m so-so-so- ha-happy to-to ssssee y-y-you," I greeted in excitement. My stuttering didn't seem to bother him as he seemed to appreciate me for the person that I am.

"Rin, I'm glad to see that you are doing well." He stated back as he reached to hold my hand. His hand was very warm.

"Th-Th-Than-Thank y-y-you for-for the le-le-letter," I said politely feeling that I had to share my gratitude with him.

"I brought you a present."

He released my hand making me miss his warmth, instantly. Sesshomaru picked the paper wrapped box that was lying down next to him. He handed me the box which I gladly accepted. He knew that I was silently thanking him for the gift with my soft gaze of thankfulness.

Inside the box was a pink diary accompanied by a beautiful doll. I picked the doll up and hugged it. In my childhood, I never received something like this before. So, it was my first time getting such a beautiful gift like this.

"I'm glad you like it. When we arrive at the mansion, you'll also see a new wardrobe in your room. Tonight, we'll have dinner together, before I have to leave on a business trip. I'll only be gone for three days, so don't worry we'll have enough time to spend together afterwards."

I nodded knowing that his job as an export business man was important. I couldn't wait to see the butler and the other housemaids. When I first came in, they had taken such good care of me.

Back then, Sesshomaru had been ignorant about me, but that was understandable since he bought me as a collection to his art pieces. He had treated me like an object, but eventually he started acknowledging me. My master before Sesshomaru had only been unkind, so when I received kindness from my new master I wasn't quite sure how to react.

Sesshomaru understood me and he didn't take pity on me. He accepted me with all my flaws.

"You must be tired from all the traveling. You can use my shoulder to rest. We're still a couple of miles before arriving home," Sesshomaru pointed out.

"O-O-Okay," I nodded feeling tired, before I rested my head on his shoulder. I closed my eyes and fell asleep in contentment.

**V **

My eyelids lifted up to reveal my bleary honey brown eyes. I sat up from the bed and rubbed my eyes, before removing the blanket from my body. I yawned softly before standing up and walked over to the wardrobe. I searched through my new wardrobe, before I found the perfect outfit to attend dinner.

I changed into the soft pink dress, before pulling my hair back into a braid. I smiled satisfied with my appearance, before I walked out of the room enjoying the familiarity of the mansion. I walked towards the servants corridors and went to visit my friends. We were not close to be considered friends, but I still like to think that we were friends.

After I left the maids, I went to search for Jin, the butler. He was organizing a stack of papers inside Sesshomaru's home office. I greeted him with a hug and a soft greeting. We conversed for a while, before he accompanied me to the dining room, before he left to the kitchen.

I went and sat down next to Sesshomaru. He rested aside his newspaper leaving the evening news for another occasion.

"Rin, I have decided that it would be best if we attend to your stuttering." Sesshomaru informed me.

I gazed at him perplex. I spent my whole childhood not speaking one word after I was kidnapped. I started using my vocal cords after my arrival at his mansion and found out I had a hard time making words.

I stayed silent and Sesshomaru allowed me to think about the decision he was making for me. I didn't even see when the maids had entered the room to settle down the plates of food in front of us.

"I'm not doing this to change you. Rin, you already know that I accept you for who you are…"

"But, I believe if you get treatment with a speech-language pathologist, you will be successful in improving your speech pattern like you once mentioned you wanted to do. It will also benefit your studies, if you have better coordination of your speech." Sesshomaru informed me after the prolonged silence.

"I-I-I d-d-do-do-don't have objections." I answered, before picking up my fork and knife. I used the polite manners I learned at the academy to eat appropriately like a lady.

"I'm glad. You will be attending two sessions per week. Your first session starts tomorrow. I will not be here, so I asked Jin to accompany you. He has accepted, so you don't need to worry about being alone with the pathologist if you feel uncomfortable."

"O-O-O-Ok-kay," I said listening to his fluent speech. Truthfully, I had never minded stuttering or that people judge me, but I realized as I listened to him that I really did want to improve my speech language. I did want to get therapy for my stuttering disorder. I wanted to have longer conversations with him. I wanted to enjoy talking with other people and not be afraid to speak.

"I-I-I a-a-a-app-appre-appreciate w-w-hat y-your d-d-doing f-f-for mmmme," I expressed my sincerity.

We spent the rest of dinner talking about topics like the weather, news, and business work. I enjoyed very much the topic about his business work, because of my current studies. I was able to understand the vocabulary much better and participate in the conversation more than the usual. I knew he wouldn't ask me much about my studies, since I wrote the daily occurrences to him in my letters.

After dinner, Sesshomaru walked me to my bedroom. He patted my head, before he bid me goodnight. I went back inside my bedroom and stayed up until midnight reading a book, before I fell asleep.

The following morning, I ate breakfast outside in the garden. I was alone and I didn't really mind since I knew Sesshomaru had to leave for his business trip. I prayed that everything would work out for him. I spent the day in the library reading books, before Jin accompanied me to my first speech therapy session.

I was introduced to my speech pathologist. She was a very kind and friendly woman. I enjoyed our conversation and the activity of card games we played. Afterwards, Jin took me around for a carriage ride in town, before we headed back to the outskirt of town where the mansion stood.

The procedure to improving my speech would be a very long process and I understood that it could take years before I could start talking in complete, coherent sentences.

On the second day, I wandered outside the garden of the mansion and enjoyed the bask light of the sun. The butler even gave me a basket where I could collect flowers and work on arranging flower bouquets. In the afternoon, I sat down and worked on my knitting.

The third day, I found myself to be bored without the presence of Sesshomaru. I missed him dearly and wished that he could be back. I wanted to hear his voice. I went for a walk into town to keep my mind occupied. It was noon when I ran under a small sheltered roof to protect myself from the pouring rain.

I stared into the rain wondering about love. I wondered how it felt to experience love from a husband. I knew Sesshomaru treated me with kindness, but he often made decisions for me without consulting me. I didn't mind, but I wondered was his way of taking care of me a fatherly love or was it blossoming love? I wondered which one made him become attracted to me.

I was fourteen years old when Sesshomaru bought me from the auction. I was probably, but a child in his eyes. I still have many years before I become an adult.

I stayed under that small sheltered roof for a good hour, before someone arrived to take me home. It was Sesshomaru wearing expensive clothes and holding an open umbrella.

"I heard from someone that I could find you here. It infuriates me that no one bothered to assist you by offering you an umbrella to get back home."

Sesshomaru sighed softly afterward.

"Come on Rin, let's go." He spoke softly his anger dissipating.

I already knew that the town people didn't like me very much. I was not an influential person and so I was nothing special to them. I was so happy to see Sesshomaru and I was sure he could tell that I didn't mind what the town people thought of me.

"S-S-S-Se-Sessh-sesshoumaru, you-you're bbbback early. Di-d-did eveeeerything gooo w-w-well on y-y-y-your bus-bus-business ttttrip," I asked him as I stepped under the umbrella. We walked close to one another so neither of us could get wet from the rain. The rain didn't bother me, but I knew that Sesshomaru wouldn't want me to catch a cold.

"Yes, the trip was very successful and allowed me to progress in my current project," he spoke earnestly.

We spent the walk towards the carriage in content silence. We were both glad to have each other's company. The sound of the rain pitter-pattering on the umbrella was a comforting sound. I was little sad to leave the protection of the umbrella, when we arrived to the carriage and had to get inside. The carriage soon brought us back home safely.

**V**

After dinner, I took a shower. I contemplated the decision I had made in the afternoon, before deciding that I really did trust him. I changed into my nightgown, before I left my room and headed to Sesshomaru's office. I was surprised to not find him there. I supposed after a moment that it would be logical as he must be tired from his trip.

It was only for a moment that I hesitated into entering in his bedroom after receiving no reply to my soft knocking. I walked inside and found him lying sleeping on his bed. The rain was softly hitting against the large, closed window.

I walked over to him, and I softly shook him. When he woke up, Sesshomaru turned his gaze on me. Sesshomaru got out his bed after a moment of silence. His amber eyes had been staring into my eyes. He knew that I didn't come here to seduce him. I watched him walk over to his chair, near the window and sit down.

"What is it that brings you into my room?" He asks, curtly.

He seems to be a little annoyed that I woke him up, but I didn't think that I could wait to tell him tomorrow. There was a pain in my chest that was telling me that I had to speak.

"S-s-Sesshomaru, I w-want y-yyou to h-hhhear me oo-ut. Ple-please listen…" I said in a soft voice.

He stayed silent and listened to me tell him my story. When he brought to his house, he never asked anything from me. Sesshomaru did not touch me or disrespect me like the previous men in my life.

I told Sesshomaru about my childhood. I had a mother and a father who loved me very much. We were a poor family, but our union as a family was strong. On a gloomy night, I was kidnapped and I never saw my parents again.

My kidnapper sold me to an artisan. The artisan used my body as a canvas by torturing me. After he had created the greatest masterpiece on my body, he sold me to an aristocrat family, where I became their personal concubine. The masterpiece on my body makes people find me fascinating and so I slowly closed my heart and didn't let anyone inside it.

I was liberated from the aristocrat family when a fire burned down their land. He needed money, so I was sold to a man who buys antiques and prized art pieces. He took me in as one of his many prized collections, before he too ended up sending me into an auction to be sold.

Then I met Sesshomaru. I did not expect him to treat me with respect. I was so surprised when he had freed me from that vicious cycle of torment and had given me a new life to look forward to.

"…W-w-why?" I asked him wanting to know his reason. Why was he so kind to me?

"I am helping you, because I believe people deserve a second chance. You should also know that you are… very precious to me," Sesshomaru said shyly. He was a lonely person, who needed companionship and he had sought out for mine.

"T-the pppain iin mmmy ccchest is gggone. TTT-Thank y-y-yyou," I mumbled knowing he could not understand me. I had tears running down my cheeks feeling relieved to his answer. He did not say he loved me, but it was a start. I couldn't help, but smile at him. I watched him stand up from his chair and walk over to me.

His arms wrapped around me and held me for the longest time. I was so close to him that I could hear his heartbeat. When my tears stopped falling I mustered the courage to look up at him. He smiled softly, before placing a kiss on my nose.

"It's late, Rin. We should both get some rest, now." He spoke, before he released me. He reached down to hold my hand. He led me to the edge of his bed, before he stared back at me. "For tonight, I ask that you stay here with me."

I nodded accepting his invitation, "O-o-okay."

Sesshomaru helped me get inside his bed sheets, before he lied down next to me. He continued to hold my hand, until he fell asleep. I was so nervous that I could not fall asleep as easily as Sesshomaru. I also knew that he must have been tired from his business trip, and yet he took the time to listen to me.

I sat up and leaned closer to his face. My dream is just to be by Sesshomaru's side….

I placed a kiss on his lips admiring his peaceful, sleeping expression. I realized that I needed to grow up and become an adult… to become a lovely, wonderful lady…

I thought with happiness and a smile on my lips, before lying down and cuddling closer to him.

_So, I can be like this… forever and ever with Sesshomaru. That's my only dream..._

**V**

I woke up in the arms of Sesshomaru. My face was pressed against the crook of his neck. I thought Sesshomaru was still asleep until I heard his voice. "Are you awake, Rin?"

"Y-yes…" I answered, my lips glided against his neck.

"Last night, you told me about your past and asked me why I'm doing all of this for you. I told you that you were precious to me. I do not pity you and I don't want you to think that I want to change you. I only want to give you everything that was taken away from you. The reason is because… it's you that I fell in love."

The tone was soft, but his deep voice revealed that he was talking seriously. His words of confession made me blush. He said he loves me, then that meant last night…

"When I bought you, I did not see you as a mere collection of art…."

"T-t-t-the auctioneer t-told you a-about my b-b-background, didn't he? I h-had s-suspected it, but I still ww-wanted y-you t-to h-hear tt-the t-truth f-from m-my l-lips."

The pain in my chest was caused because remembering about my past always made me feel sad. I went through so much pain, but I would never let it affect me. I would not be pessimistic about it; instead I always tried to look at the optimistic side of things. Deep down inside me, I already knew that Sesshomaru was not after the painting of the angel wings in my body.

I had always known he cared about me, but I had just been too afraid to accept it. I did not want to be disappointed in Sesshomaru. Last night I cried, because I was treated with respect by the person that I loved. His warm embrace held me close and allowed me to cry all my frustrations and pain out. He had such comforting arms.

Sesshomaru truly loves me. He only wanted the best for me. Sesshomaru made decisions for me, because he noticed that I was too afraid to take action for myself.

"Yes, he did tell me, but I'm glad that you confided in me to tell me the truth. I appreciate your sincerity." Sesshomaru stated, lifting my chin. I was now staring into his face. His face was so close to mine.

I realized that if I ever needed a shoulder to cry on, I could always depend on him. The town people believed that I was not worthy of Sesshomaru's attention, but that was okay with me, because I would never believe in that. Meeting Sesshomaru was the best thing that could ever happen to me.

"…D-d-do y-you t-think w-we c-c-could g-go o-out o-on a p-p-picnic, t-today? O-of c-course, t-that is i-if i-it d-d-doesn't i-interfere w-with y-your ww-work." I asked, smiling brightly. Today was a sunny day, and it felt like the perfect occasion to spend time with him.

"Of course, I did promise you that we would spend time together. I won't let my work interfere," Sesshomaru answered back.

We both sat up, but I noticed that he did not let go of me. His right arm was wrapped around my waist and he had used his left hand to bring my face close to his, again. "S-s-Sesshomaru…"

"Don't you feel…like you want to kiss?" Sesshomaru asked me. His hand caressed my cheek making me feel secured and protected. I leaned closer to his touch. "Yes, b-b-because I'm h-h-happy t-t-that m-m-my h-heart b-beats f-for y-you," I answered sincerely.

We both leaned closer and suddenly our lips met together for a moment. He pulled back tentatively informing me with his sincere gaze that he did not want to go any further into the kiss, unless I wanted to. I closed my eyes and pressed my mouth against his, again.

Suddenly our lips were moving with urgency. One of my hands touched the back of Sesshomaru's head, our tongues now involved, as he pressed in closer.

**V**

We wandered together in the field of flowers, holding hands. Our carriage driver stayed with the carriage and fed carrots to the horses. He seemed to be content to watch our frolicking behavior around the park.

"Let's settle the blanket here," Sesshomaru said after surveying the area.

"O-okay," I answered and laughed softly as I extended the blanket on the grass. We both settled on top of it and Sesshomaru helped me take out the food from the picnic basket. We contemplated the sound of the birds chirping.

I glanced at Sesshomaru and became shy. He had a look in his eyes that told me that he was enjoying my company.

"S-S-Sesshomaru, I w-was w-w-wondering d-does my aa-age not bb-bother y-you." I asked, wondering why he had only kissed me. I was not a virgin, so I already knew how a man's body reacted to a woman's body. I could tell easily that he wanted to do more than just kiss me, after that beautiful kiss we shared in his bedroom.

"Of course, it does not bother me. We do have a few years that separate us, but that doesn't mean that I see you as a child, Rin. You are a beautiful woman in my eyes." He spoke, feeling nervous. One of his hands swept aside his long silver hair. He was not used to revealing his emotions, but if he wanted to conquest my heart, he knew that he had to speak with the truth.

"T-t-thank you f-f-for ss-sharing your t-t-thoughts a-about t-t-this," I replied content with his answer knowing that he didn't know that I had been wondering about our age difference due to the lack of sexual intimacy between us. I knew that with time we would both get there, but not right now. I was fine with that.

After eating our picnic lunch, we spent the afternoon chatting and getting to know each other better. We both still didn't know much about each other and I was glad for the opportunity.

"Did you like going to speech therapy?" He asked me watching the sun set down. We both exited from the horse carriage and stood at the front yard of his mansion.

"Y-yes, I did. I admit I did f-f-feel aw-awkward a-around my p-p-pathologist, b-b-but if g-g-going will help me i-im-improve on my s-s-speech, I am w-w-willing to g-g-go to ee-e-every s-session. I k-k-know with m-m-my p-p-pathologist's h-h-help, I w-will be aa-able to f-f-feel moreee com-comfortable with t-this dis-ooorder I h-have. I d-d-don't l-like f-f-feeling ii-inferior…"

Sesshomaru led me to the steps of the front door. We both sat down on the top step of the stairs.

"I do not see you as inferior, so don't feel like that."

"I k-k-know, d-d-don't w-worry, "I said with optimism. I had promised myself, that I would never let anything bring me down.

"Se-Sesshomaru, w-w-would you like to s-s-spend the n-night s-staring at s-stars w-with me." I suggested, accompanied with a friendly smile.

"Yes, that would be nice, Rin. I can also teach you about the constellation, if you'd like." Sesshomaru said eager to teach me something new.

I laughed, enjoying the way that he calls my name, makes me cherish him that much more.

"I'd like that!"

"T-t-to b-b-be w-with y-you m-makes m-me v-very h-happy…e-e-everyday," I whispered against his ear.

**V**

When my vacations came to an end, I returned back to boarding school. I resumed my studies with great elation and I continued to write letters to Sesshomaru and to the servants from the household. Sesshomaru replied back to all my letters.

My dream to become a lady had come true as I graduated on the honor roll list. After my graduation, I returned back to living with Sesshomaru. Since then, five years have passed by and every moment I spent with him is like a dream.

Sesshomaru had done his best in trying to find my parents, so I could reunite with them, but his search was unsuccessful. Perhaps, my parents were somewhere happy, looking over me. As for the art tattooed on my body

The art design on my body is a part of me and I have grown to live with it. The sad memories from where it came from was all in past, now.

All that matters to me is that I have Sesshomaru's long lasting love.

Tomorrow, I will be attending a tea party, which I am very excited to attend. I did not mind one bit that I was probably only invited so my etiquette as a lady could be scrutinized by the rich society.

It is to be expected as I still stutter. I am not ashamed of my stuttering. Although, I have been praised on my improvement since people can understand me much better, now.

I also got married to Sesshomaru when I turned twenty years old. We're only a couple of months into our marriage, now.

A soft sigh escaped from my lips as I closed my diary. I could feel his stare transfixed on me. "What are you thinking about?"

I turned around and walked over to our bed. Sesshomaru reaches out to embrace me pulling me into the bed sheet covers, his hand slowly pulling the strap from my nightgown off my shoulders.

I reached over and picked up one of his hands. My mouth placed a soft kiss, before resting his hand on top of my bare shoulder. "I w-was j-just thinking about how happy I am with you."

"I see," he answers back earnestly. He allows me to cuddle closer to him. His hand slid down and softly traced the angel wings that were engraved on my back. "You know…your hair has the same scent as mine…I wonder why?"

His deep voice had a teasing tone.

I smiled and reach to kiss him on the lips. Every day with him is always filled with joy and contentment. I can't wait to tell him that he's going to be a father. I'm certain, he'll love our baby; together we will continue breaking all obstacles that appear in our path, and live a wonderful life together as a family.

Sesshomaru leaned forward, harshly and passionately claiming my lips. He thrust swiftly into my body again; the contact of our bodies causes him to groan, as I clench my hand against his back…

I release another soft breath as Sesshomaru moves inside of me, my legs wrapped around his hips.

He kisses the corner of my mouth gently, before he lifts himself slightly, pulling half of his manhood out. I can hear the soft noises of pleasure he makes.

"I love you…" I whisper staring at him with a soft gaze. I am lying underneath him with half lidded eyes and a blush spread across from my face. I feel Sesshomaru thrust straight into my soaking core over and over again, earning a load moan from me as I scratch my nails against his back, my face twisting in pleasure.

My grip on his shoulders has tensed. I feel him pull out, almost all the way, before he thrusts back into me again. His movements are both passionate and loving. I arch my body, lifting slightly from the sweat covered bed sheets, feeling sheer bliss, moaning loudly.

I allow my mouth to kiss his shoulder, tenderly.

I can feel Sesshomaru quicken his pace causing my moans to get louder as I feel my core tightened around him. His grunt of pleasure whispers against my ear. "Rin…" Sesshomaru mummers, our hands entwined together.

I moan softly as I reach my limit. I can feel within my core that he has reached his own climax, as he spills his seeds into me. His member pulls out of my body, making me whimper. I gaze into his amber eyes watching him place a kiss on my nose filled with tenderness.

I wrap an arm around him bringing him close to me. My breathing has started to calm down and I feel Sesshomaru pull our bed cover to conceal our naked bodies. He lays his head between the junction of my neck and shoulder, kissing softly.

"I love you, too." He replies back. A smile on his face as we both lull to sleep thinking of the months to come before our baby is born. A baby made out of love and happiness and that it would continue to bring happiness in our lives, forever.


End file.
